


Growing and Moaning

by Gravytrain101



Series: Ups and Downs [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Eggs, Fluff, Loving Steve, M/M, Morning Sickness, Pregnant Danny, cluddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Steve and Danny wake up on their day off, and Steve plans to make them breakfast. He makes the two of them breakfast and brings it to their room only to find Danny in the bathroom hugging the toilet...
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Ups and Downs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595425
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Growing and Moaning

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a while since I posted anything for this series, but I plan on posting the rest of this series throughout the day.

Steve’s POV:   
As soon as I woke up I rolled over to check on Danny and smiled when I found him sleeping. I noticed the blankets were around his ankles and not by his chest like they should be. I started to pull up the blankets but froze when I got to his waist. 

He has a little bit of a baby bump. I know he’s only 7 weeks pregnant and shouldn’t expect much but it’s so cute. It’s small but big enough to be noticed. 

I hiked up his shirt and gently laid my hand down on his stomach. I was rubbing it and softly kissing it so much that I accidentally woke up Danny. 

“Steve,” he sighed as he stretched. 

“Morning baby,” I said before I kissed him, “How’d you sleep?” 

“Good,” he answered, “What about you?” 

“I slept good too.” I told him as I ran my fingers through his hair, “What do you want to do today?” 

“Nothing,” he said, “I just want to be lazy today.” 

“Sounds like a great idea,” I responded before kissing him, “Why don’t I go make us some breakfast? What would you like? Eggs? Pancakes? Cereal?” 

“Eggs sound good,” he answered, “Can we have toast with it too?” 

“Sure baby,” I said as I kissed his stomach before getting up. 

“Can you make me scrambled eggs?” he asked as I headed towards the door. 

“Yes Danny,” I answered. 

“And put cheese on them!” he yelled at me as I walked down the hallway. 

“Okay!” I shouted back as I opened the fridge to grab the ingredients. 

It didn’t take me long to make our breakfast. Since I thought Danny would still be in bed, I brought the plates to our room. 

“Here you go baby,” I said as I walked into an empty room, “Danny?” 

“Steve,” I heard him moan from the bathroom. 

“Danny?” I asked as I put the plates down on our dresser before rushing into the bathroom. 

I saw Danny kneeling in front of the toilet. He had one hand touching his belly while the other was on the floor so he wouldn’t fall over. 

“Morning sickness again?” I asked as I sat behind him so he could rest on me. 

“Mhmm,” he mumbled as he laid his head on my shoulder, “Sorry.” 

“Why are you sorry?” I asked as I gently rubbed his belly through his shirt. 

“Well now I can’t eat your eggs that you just made me.” he explained. 

“No worries baby,” I responded before kissing his forehead, “There just eggs. I can make fresh ones in 15 minutes if you want them later.” 

“Okay,” he sighed before moving to get up, “I think I’m good now.” 

“You sure?” I asked as I helped him up. 

“Yes,” he said as he walked out of the bathroom, into our room, and saw the eggs on our dresser, “Nope.” 

Before I knew it, Danny was back in the bathroom throwing up. I just smiled before turning around to go back to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you like it! Any and all feedback is encouraged and welcomed!


End file.
